disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hills and the Ross
The Hills and the Ross is about a wealthy girl named Hannah is a new student in Emma's school and soon Emma and Hannah be come friends. Cast Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott Peyton Roi List as Emma Ross Karan Brar as Ravi Ross Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Isabella Palmeri as Katie March Jessie Parks as Mackenzie Willows Guest Stars Ryan Newman as Hannah Hills Breanna Keller as Lisa Morris Script 'Scene 1' HANNAH- Hi! A student ignores her. Hannah walks past Emma, Katie, and Mackenzie EMMA - The new girl is having a bad day. KATIE - Maybe you should talk to her. MACY- Yeah. So Emma goes up to Hannah. Hannah is drinking from the water fountain. EMMA - Hey. HANNAH - Hi. EMMA - I'm Emma. HANNAH - I'm Hannah. I just moved from Kanas last year. EMMA - Come on I'll show you my best friends. Emma and Hannah go over to Katie and Macy. EMMA - These are my best friends, Kaitlyn and Mackenzie, but Katie and Macy for short. MACY and KATIE - Hi. Hannah smiles HANNAH - You're my first friends I've made in this whole school! The school bell rings. EMMA - Come on! THEME SONG 'Scene 2' After school, Hannah invites Emma to her house. HANNAH - Mom, I brought a guest over! HALEY (Hannah's mom) - Okay. EMMA - Wow! Your house is almost as big as mine! Are you rich or something? HANNAH - My dad owns a clothing company, 2 hotels, and a real estate company. EMMA - OMG! My parents are celebrities. HANNAH - Cool! Hannah and Emma walk up to Hannah's room when Emma sees something. EMMA - Who's that? HANNAH - Oh, her that my older sister Haliry, she moved to college now. EMMA - My bulter, Bertram can't wait for us to go to college. Hannah laughs. HANNAH - You're place sounds fun lets go to your house. EMMA - Sure! 'Scene 3' Hannah and Emma arrives at the Ross's house Zuri, Ravi, and Luke enter the room. ZURI - Give me back Chubby the Bear! LUKE - NO WAY! You dropped Kenny in the blinder! ZURI - On accident! RAVI - Please guys calm down. Luke give Zuri her toy and Jessie can sew Kenny's head, left arm, and right leg back on. LUKE - Fine. Luke throws Zuri back her stuffed bear. ZURI - Are you okay Chubbster? Zuri kiss Chubby. Hannah looks at her. ZURI - What are you looking at? HANNAH - Are thoses your siblings. EMMA - I wish I could say no, but yeah. EMMA- Jessie, I brought company! JESSIE - Okay I'm coming down. Jessie comes down stairs JESSIE - Hey, I'm Cowgirl Perscott! EMMA - Jessie! JESSIE - Fine. I'm Jessie Prescott, there nanny. HANNAH - I'm Hannah Hills. EMMA - I'm having a sleepover, wanna come? HANNAH - Sure! JESSIE - Oh, no you're not. EMMA - Jessie, please? JESSIE - I said no sleepover. EMMA - Please, please, please, please! JESSIE - Okay, but if I find one feather on the floor you're grounded. EMMA - You're the best! JESSIE - Well, thank- Emma and Hannah run off. 'Scene 4' Emma calls Katie, and Mackenzie, and Lisa. EMMA- They should be here in a minute. A few minutes later the door bell rings. EMMA - That must be them. Emma opens the door. MACY, KATIE, AND LISA - Hi! EMMA - Come in! Katie, Mackenzie, Lisa, Emma, and Hannah go up stairs. Katie, Lisa, Mackenzie, and Hannah set up. EMMA - Hey, lets have a pillow fight! HANNAH - But, Jessie doesn't want to find a feather on the floor. EMMA - Oh, don't worry, she'll never find out. Outside Emma bedroom, Jessie listens JESSIE - I think she did. Jessie runs away. KATIE - Did you hear something? MACKENZIE - It sounded like footsteps. LISA - I think someone is spying on us. EMMA -one sec jessie why are u spying on us. Jessie-Wel-Well I'm so sorry emma. EMMA-So can we have a pillow fight? JESSIE-Well Ok. EMMA-YAY! (SCREAMS) EMMA-GUYS (SCREAMS) We can have a pillow fight. every one picks a pillow and hit each other Zuri- oh oh can i join? EMMA-sure. Luke,and Ravi- oh pillow fight. (Luke and Ravi picks a pillow and joins) 'Scene 5' When the girls fall asleep, Jessie comes in. JESSIE - I see a feather, BUSTED. Category:Guest Stars Category:Friends of Emma Ross Category:Zuri Category:Luke Category:Ravi Category:Jessie